The Hospital
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: “What the hell am I doing here, Sakura?”“Uchiha, please. I saved your ass last night.” Sasuke was left alone with the Rookie 9 each day until he's released from the hospital. Chaos ensues. If you squint hard, you'll notice some pairings. ;


This idea just came to me like a lightning! Haha! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura - 19**

**Sasuke - 20**

**Naruto - 20**

**Neji - 21**

**TenTen - 21**

**Lee - 21**

**Ino - 19**

**Shikamaru - 19**

**Chouji - 19**

**Hinata - 19**

**Kiba - 20**

**Shino - 20**

* * *

**The Hospital**

**

* * *

**

It was midnight and the moon is shining brightly in Konoha. While all the citizens were sleeping soundly, eight ANBUs were guarding the four entrances to Konoha, a couple each guarding each entrance. The ANBUs that were guarding the western gate bowed when they saw their captain.

"Taichou, what are you doing here?" One of the ANBUs asked.

"I had a feeling that we're going to have a… _visitor_," their taichou answered. Both ANBUs took out their kunais instantly. "It's okay." The taichou stopped them. "He's harmless." The two ANBUs noticed the amused tone in their taichou's voice and the glint in their taichou's eyes.

"If you say so." And with that, their taichou left and a soft breeze shook the leaves of the trees nearby. As the two ANBUs continued with their duty, a cherry blossom petal fell to the ground.

* * *

'_Finally._' A guy huffed. His hand was grabbing a nearby tree for support. He took a deep breath and looked at the sight of Konoha. He grunted in pain and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw a silhouette walking towards him.

"Let's get you to the hospital." The guy widened his eyes. '_I recognized that voice._' "Hn. You're an ANBU now, huh? Aren't you gonna arrest me?" The guy smirked. "Are you strong enough to fight back?" The ANBU smirked back.

The guy once again moaned in pain and shut his eyes. The ANBU knocked him out and carried him to the hospital. '_Heh. Doesn't this bring back memories?'_

_

* * *

_

The guy opened his eyes and quickly closed his eyes when a stream of bright light hit his eyes.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" '_That voice…'_

"Don't call me that." The guy gritted his teeth. He sat up and glared at the person. "What the _hell_ am I doing here, Sakura?"

The person, Sakura, just smiled at him. "Uchiha, please. I saved your ass last night."

"So you made it to ANBU, huh?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grinned and shoved a thermometer into his mouth. "Now, shut up."

Sasuke glared at her. "Is that your way to talk to a patient?"

"So you admit you're a patient and you need my help?" Sakura smirked. She took out the thermometer and recorded the temperature.

"Now, now. Don't be such a grumpy old man. Take your breakfast," Sakura said.

"Are you blind? There's _no_ food."

Sakura grinned. "I know. Someone will bring you your breakfast." "Well, see you later. I need to see other patients." Sakura said and walked to the door.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

"Wait!" Sasuke called her.

_1…_ Sakura turned around, with a smile plastered on her face. "Yes?"

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not an idiot, y'know."

"The Hokage?"

"She knows." Sakura faced the door and turned the knob.

"The nurses?"

"Only me, shishou and Shizune."

"The dobe?"

Sakura chuckled. "See ya." She exited the room and closed the door.

Sasuke glared at the closed door and lied back down. An exasperated sigh escaped his mouth. He looked at the ceiling and thought of the pink-haired girl. She had grown her hair from shoulder-length to waist-length. Her bangs are just below her shoulders and there was no more wide forehead of hers. Then came her curves. And her voice, it's -

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sasuke grunted. '_Who the hell?!'_

"TEME!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" Naruto screamed and ran towards Sasuke's bed.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared. "Teme! Is that your way to greet your friend?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Naruto laughed. "Sorry, sorry. So, you've met Sakura-chan?" Naruto apologized and sat down.

Sasuke nodded and took a cup of ramen from Naruto. "She's awesome, right?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke didn't say anything and ate his ramen. "You brought me ramen for my breakfast?"

"Well, last night, Sakura-chan told me to bring breakfast to the hospital, room 237." Naruto said and slurped his ramen.

"Hn."

"Still, I can't believe it's you!" Naruto smiled. "We've been searching for you…"

Sasuke didn't say anything and continued eating his ramen. "Didn't you notice something about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stopped eating his ramen and turned his head to look Naruto. "What?"

"Don't you think Sakura-chan is too… _happy_?"

Sasuke snorted. "She's like that."

Naruto gave up the urge to smack Sasuke in the head. "Whatever. So, did you know that I'm an ANBU?" Naruto grinned.

"An idiot like you became an ANBU?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto glared at him. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sasuke mocked him. "Why you…!" Naruto stood up and made a fist.

"Naruto!"

Both of the guys turned to the source of the voice. "Tsunade-baa-chan… Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto stared at them.

"Uchiha, glad to know you've come back." Tsunade said. "However, that doesn't mean you can get away unpunished."

"Hn."

"Did Sakura come by to check on you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hn."

"'Hn' is not an answer, Uchiha." Tsunade gritted her teeth. '_Kami-sama, I'm starting to lose my patience with this kid.'_

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "There, I said it. Happy?"

Tsunade sighed. '_No wonder Naruto always bitching about him.'_

"Uchiha, from this day on, I'm sending you a visitor to keep an eye on you."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, happy that he made Tsunade pissed.

Tsunade left the room and there were three guys in the room left.

"So…" Kakashi started. Sasuke lied back down on the bed and Naruto continued eating his ramen. Kakashi sighed and took out his orange book.

A couple of minutes passed by and Naruto yelled. "Argh! I can't stand this silence!"

"Then get out." Sasuke said.

"Let's not forget about who's lying on the bed here," Naruto smirked. "You will be after I punched the daylight out of you." Sasuke retorted. Naruto glared at him. Kakashi, sensing the awkwardness, quickly left the room without being noticed by the boys.

"Ah, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke and turned to the pink-haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata-chan's here to see you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned and dashed out of the room, dragging Hinata along. Sakura turned to Sasuke smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"_Never_ send a dobe to watch over me."

Sakura laughed. "Right. Now lie down. I need to check your eyes." "Who are you to command me?" Sasuke glared. Sakura put her index finger on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke blinked in confusion and was suddenly pushed down to the bed. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Stop glaring. You might hurt your eyes." Sakura said and took out a flashlight. After she had done checking Sasuke's eyes, she wrote the condition of the eyes in a clipboard.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of the clipboard. "Why are you being nice to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Just because." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "That's not an answer."

"So does 'hn'." Sakura smirked. "I'll be back to check on you. So for the mean time, there's someone to look after you."

"Hn."

"Haruno-sama." A voice said. Sasuke turned his head to the source of the voice. "Hyuuga." Neji turned to Sasuke and smirked. "Uchiha." Sasuke glared at him. '_Wipe that smirk off of your face._'

"Neji!" Sakura grinned.

"Haruno-sama. You can continue your duty now." Neji said.

Sakura laughed. "You can just call me Sakura, y'know." "Well, see you guys later." Sakura bid them goodbye and left the room.

Neji stood at the door while Sasuke was sitting on his bed. "Hyuuga." Sasuke glared.

"Uchiha."

"Why did you call her 'Haruno-sama'?"

Neji snorted. "I'm surprised Naruto didn't tell you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Just tell me, Hyuuga."

"Didn't you know? She's going to be Hokage."

_5…_

_4… _Blink.

_3…_

_2… _ Twitch.

_1…_

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji chuckled. "Just kidding."

It took Sasuke all of his manly pride to prevent him choking the brown-haired male. "So? Why did you call her that?"

"She's the ANBU captain."

"No, really. Why did you call her 'Haruno-sama'?" Sasuke asked.

"She's the ANBU captain." Neji repeated.

"Don't shit with me, Hyuuga." Sasuke glared.

"You're fun to tease, y'know that?" Neji smirked. "I _am_ telling the truth. She's the ANBU captain."

Sasuke and Neji spent eight hours, _eight _EFFING hours, glaring at each other.

"Neji, you can go now. Thanks for keeping an eye of him." Sakura smiled.

"Of course, Haruno-sama." Neji bowed and left the room.

"So, what did you talk about?" Sakura asked him while taking off the bandages.

Sasuke grunted. "Uchiha." Sakura pressed down a large amount of chakra into his wounds. Sasuke glared at her. "What the hell are you doing, woman?!"

Sakura glared at him back. "Do you want Naruto to keep an eye of you for the rest of the week? Do you want other nurses to take care of you? Do _you_ want the fangirls to know you're back?"

Sasuke gave up and let Sakura treated his wounds. "You can leave the hospital by the end of the week." After Sakura had finished treating his wounds, she smiled. "I'm off. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke glared. "_Stop _calling me that."

Sakura laughed. "Eat your breakfast. I brought some onigiri and tomatoes."

"Hn." Sasuke said and took a bite of onigiri. "Who's turn it is today?"

"Pig!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke choked on his food. Sakura poured a glass of water and gave it to him.

"Pig?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura said. Sasuke widened his eyes. _'Kami-sama…'_

Both of them heard a loud babble from outside. "Forehead, you better have a good reason on calling me to come here! I missed my breakfast!"

When Ino entered the room, she widened her eyes. She squealed out loud and giggled. "Sasuke-kun~!" Ino ran to hug him and Sasuke glared at Sakura, who was smiling innocently at him.

'_Kami-sama, why don't you just kill me?'_

"Have fun!" Sakura winked and closed the door.

"Sasuke-kun! You came back!" Ino grinned. "Yamanaka, get off of me." Sasuke glared.

"Don't be so mean, Sasuke-kun!" Ino pouted. "Anyways, how do I look?" Ino grinned. Sasuke grunted and went back to eating the onigiri. "Delicious, isn't it?" Ino asked.

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"Those onigiris. Forehead made them." Ino said.

"Hn."

Ino pouted. "Sasuke-kun! That's not an answer!"

"Yamanaka, there's something I want to ask you." Sasuke stated. Ino had glitter in her eyes. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why is Sakura being… nice?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino sweatdropped. "You mean why she always smile?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well… there's this one time, when Ibiki-san said something to Forehead, she's pissed off and started to smash everything in her way. Naruto landed in this hospital for two weeks." Ino laughed at the last part. "So, Tsunade-sama registered her in an anger management class. She didn't talk to any of us for about two months but hey, look at her now!" Ino grinned.

"Ibiki pissed her off?" Sasuke asked. Ino sweatdropped again. "Didn't you hear what I said just now?!" Ino yelled.

"But it was worth it. You get to see Forehead smiling and grinning and laughing _all_ day!" Ino giggled. "There's also a bad side of it…" Ino continued.

"What?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite from a tomato.

"Nobody can't tell if she's pissed or not. That's what everyone scared of. She's like a walking time bomb. When it reaches 1, it's either a. you're alive or b. you're dead." Ino said.

Sasuke stared at her. _'Woah. Sakura sure have changed a lot.'_

"Anyways, did you know that Shika-kun and I are engaged?" Ino squealed. She then told him the story on how Shikamaru and she got engaged. But Sasuke ignored her and thought of the new and mysterious Sakura.

"Pig?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead! I told him about the story on-" Ino stopped when she saw a _very_ familiar smile from Sakura that said 'you-better-stop-or-else-'.

"Right…" Ino blushed sheepishly. "Anyways, it's 12 p.m. right now. Your shift is over." Sakura stated. Ino stood up and left them both. "Shika-kun! I'm coming!"

Sakura laughed at Ino's antiques. "How's your eyes?"

"Better, I think. Although it's a bit blurry." Sasuke said. "Lie down and close your eyes." Sakura ordered. Sasuke did as what he was told. Sakura put her palm on his eyes and released some chakra into her eyes. Then, she pulled her hands away. "Okay. Now, don't open your eyes till I say so."

Sakura heard knocks from outside the door. "Come in!" Sakura hollered.

"Haruno-sama."

Sasuke winced everytime he heard someone called her 'Haruno-sama'. _'Is she really an ANBU captain?'_

"TenTen, I told you. We're friends now and we're not on a mission. So don't call me 'Haruno-sama', understood?" Sakura said.

"Yes, Haru-"

"TenTen, that's an order."

"Yes, Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Well then, I leave you two for now. Uchiha, you can open your eyes now."

When Sakura left the room, silence lingered around the room.

Sasuke looked at TenTen. She was blushing and seemed that she was not really comfortable. Sasuke sighed. "TenTen, is it?"

TenTen shrieked. "Yes." She nodded.

"Is Sakura really an ANBU captain?"

TenTen nodded. "Did she got into a fight with Ibiki once?"

TenTen nodded. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. _'Where's the dobe when you need one?'_

Time passed by and it's already 6 p.m. Sakura entered the room. "Thanks, TenTen." Sakura thanked her. "There's no need to, Haruno-sama." TenTen said and stopped. "I mean, Sakura." Sakura chuckled. "You might as well get together with Neji." TenTen blushed. "Now, go on. Neji's waiting for you outside." TenTen nodded and exited the room.

"Did you have a talk with her?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grunted. "Just a little."

"Well, Uchiha. Can you see well?"

"So-so."

Sakura smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Hn."

* * *

"Rise and-"

"Sakura." Sasuke stopped her. Sakura grinned at him. Sasuke found himself blushing and turned his head towards the window. Look at that cloud.

"Let's look at your eyes, shall we?" Sakura smiled and examined his eyes. "Well… you're better, I guess. But you still have to stay in the hospital." Sakura said.

"Hn. What did you bring me for breakfast?" Sasuke asked, finally looking at her.

"Carrot soup!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke widened his eyes. _'WHAT?!' _"What?"

"You heard me, carrot soup. It's great for your eyes. It improves your eyesight." Sakura said and handed him a bowl of carrot soup. "So, who's –"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kiba-kun!" Kiba grinned when he saw Sakura. "Check _you_ out." Kiba smirked. Sakura laughed. "Really, Kiba-kun. Even Naruto can do better than that."

"Yeah, yeah. So what do I have to do?" Kiba asked.

"Keep an eye on Uchiha." Sakura grinned and left the room.

"Ah, Sasuke, didn't see you there." Kiba grinned and took a sit on the chair.

"Hn."_ 'He didn't see me? He DIDN'T see me?!'_

"Sakura-chan sure is a hottie, right?" Kiba said, trying to make a conversation.

"Did you know she dated Naruto for a while?" He continued.

"Hn." _'That DOBE!'_

"But Sakura-chan told him that they're better of as friends."

"Hn." _'In YOUR face, dobe!'_

"Then there's Neji."

"Hyuuga?" _'WHAT?!'_

"Oh, no. They were discussing about mission."

"Hn."

"We dated each other last year, though! Damn, you have NO idea how lucky I was back then!" Kiba grinned. Then, he fainted.

Soon, it was 12 p.m. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock! How was-"

Sakura gaped at what she saw. "Kiba-kun! What happened to you?" Sakura asked and healed him.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"He fainted." _'That's what you get for dating her!'_

Sakura saw a bruise behind Kiba's neck. "You knocked him out!"

"I didn't." _'Serves him right.'_

"Kami-sama…" Sakura muttered.

"'Kura-chan?" Kiba mumbled. "What happened?" Kiba asked after Sakura healed him. "You were knocked out."

"Oh. Shino's here. I got to go. Dinner like usual?" Kiba asked. Sakura laughed. "See you later." Kiba waved at her and exited the room.

"Shino, make yourself comfortable and please keep an eye on him." Sakura smiled.

"Sure, Haruno-sama."

"'Sakura', Shino. It's Sa-ku-ra. Bye, guys!" Sakura said and exited the room.

"Hn." _'God, not him too! Do all strong ninjas called her Haruno-sama!'_

Sasuke, bored with the silence, fell asleep and didn't notice when the time passed.

"Hey, Shino. Thanks." Sakura thanked him.

"You're welcome." Shino said and left the room.

"Sweet dreams." Sakura whispered. "Sasuke-kun." And she left the room.

Sasuke blushed at what Sakura had said. _'She still calls me 'Sasuke-kun'.'_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura."

Sakura pouted. "Uchiha, how did you know?"

Sasuke snorted. _'She calls me Uchiha now?'_ "I'm in my full health. I can sense your chakra." He stated.

Sakura grinned. "Uchiha, meet your new… ehh… partner for half a day! Hinata-chan!" Sasuke sighed. _'Finally! Someone's _not_ weird.'_

"Good morning, S-Sasuke-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Hn." _'I spoke too soon.'_

"Ah, Hinata-chan, Naruto told me to tell you to meet him at Ichiraku's when you're done." Sakura winked and left the room.

"Let me guess. You're dating the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded.

"Hyuuga, get me something to eat." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed. "B-But, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan instructed me to not give you breakfast until noon."

"Hyuuga, _breakfast_ is in _morning_, _lunch_ is in _noon_. Now, get me _breakfast_." Sasuke ordered her.

"But Sakura-chan said not to give you anything to eat until noon!"

"Listen, Hyuuga. Who's the _patient_ here?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

"Sasuke-san, if you must know, Sakura-chan holds a higher position than any of us. What she says, goes." Hinata said in a stern voice. All those blushing and stuttering has gone.

Sasuke sighed. "_Why _can't I get breakfast?"

"She said you _knocked out_ Kiba-kun yesterday." Now it was Hinata's turn to glare at him.

Sasuke scowled. _'Sheesh!'_

They sat in total silence, until Lee entered the room. "Hello, my youthful friends!"

"L-Lee-san, y-you're not supposed to come until n-noon." Hinata said.

'_Great. NOW she stuttered.'_

"But it's such a youthful day! And Naruto-kun asked me to get you to Ichiraku! He couldn't wait for another hour!"

"I better go now. Excuse me, Sasuke-san." Hinata bowed and left the room.

"Enjoy your youthful date, Hinata-san!" Lee said.

"What do you think of Konoha now, Sasuke-kun? Isn't it so… full of YOUTH?" Lee said and had stars in his eyes.

"Hn." _'I'm stuck with a freak. Dobe, I hope you have the WORST date of your life!'_

As Lee babbled on about how he had been doing for the past years, Sasuke fell asleep. And he was thankful that Lee didn't even notice a thing.

"Lee-san, you're here early!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke woke up at the sound of her voice.

"My youthful cherry blossom! Youthful Hinata had to go on a date with Naruto-kun! So I'm filling in for her!" Lee said.

Sakura giggled. "Here's some food, Uchiha." Sakura said and handed him some sushi, sliced apples and tomatoes.

"S-Sakura-san!" Lee called her.

"What is it, Lee-san?" Sakura smiled.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. _'The nerve!'_

"Sorry, Lee-san. I promised Kiba-kun." Sakura apologized. "Maybe next time?" She continued.

Lee's shoulder dropped a little but nonetheless smiled. "As you wish, my youthful cherry blossom!"

"Uchiha, how are your eyes?" Sakura asked.

"Better."

Sakura grinned. "Two more days and you'll be out."

* * *

"Morning, Uchiha!" Sakura greeted him.

"Hn." _'Why didn't you just call me 'Sasuke-kun' like you used to?'_

"Chouji's coming today. Don't mind him. Just… don't say the 'f' word." Sakura advised him.

Sasuke blinked. "Fuck?"

Sakura blushed. "Kami-sama, help me…" she muttered.

"Avoid saying-"

"Yo, Sakura!" Chouji greeted her.

"Chouji, come in! I have some snacks in the cupboard. Help yourself!" Sakura grinned.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you're too sweet to be an ANBU captain." Chouji joked and they both laughed.

"Well, my other patients need me. See ya, Chouji!" When Chouji turned his back towards Sakura, Sakura whispered the _'f'_ word to Sasuke.

"Fat?" Sasuke said outloud.

Chouji turned to him and smoke came out of his nose. "NIKUDAN SENSHA!"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Ding!_

"Shikamaru!" Chouji greeted his best friend.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru looked around and saw Sasuke badly beaten and unconscious.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, nothing." Chouji cheekily grinned.

"See you, Shikamaru." Chouji said and left the room.

"Tch. How troublesome…"

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Sakura greeted him.

For some reason, Sasuke didn't stop her from saying that.

"Hn."

"Guess what, Uchiha? Today's your last day in the hospital!" Sakura grinned. "And I'm all yours for the whole day! It's a good thing shishou let me keep an eye for you the whole day!" she continued.

"Hn."

"So, did you catch up with our friends?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Uchiha, 'hn' is not an answer." Sakura glared at him. When Sakura went to check his eyes, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Why did you call me Uchiha?"

"It's your name?" Sakura stated.

"I mean, _why_ did you call me Uchiha, and not Sasuke-kun?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Damn it, Sakura! I'm getting sick of this game you're playing!" Sasuke yelled.

It was silence in the room. "Sorry, S-Sasuke-kun."

"Doesn't that sound better?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura grinned. "Thought you would ignore me, so I called you Uchiha. I wouldn't want the same thing happened to me like Ino." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smiled. "Hey, I've never seen you smiled before!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke scowled. Sakura laughed at his expression. "Relax, Sasuke-kun! You look good when you smile." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"So, I heard you got owned by Hinata-chan?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke glared at her.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be released today!"

"Hn."

"Aren't you happy?"

Sasuke snorted. "Why should I? Getting chased by fangirls while waiting for my punishment seems not the reasons why I should be happy."

Sakura stared at him. "Y-You mean, you're staying here? For good?"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura grinned. "Trust me, shishou won't be hard on you!"

"Then, what about my fangirls?"

"Find yourself a girl."

"How about I get myself an ANBU captain?"

Sakura blushed.

"So that's a yes?" Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go outside and meet the others. I bet they're dying to see you, especially your fangirls!" Sakura laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him down the stairs and to outside.

"So, you're still going out with that dog-boy?"

Sakura glared at him. "_Kiba-kun_ and I are just friends. We're going to Ichiraku tonight. But since we're together now, I supposed I have to cancel it."

"That's my girl." Sasuke smirked. _'But that doesn't mean I'm not going to beat that dog-boy.'_

_

* * *

_

How was it?

I started writing this fic at... about 1.30 p.m. and it's 9.40 p.m. now... =)

Hope you enjoy the story!

Review _please_~


End file.
